Invisible Suffering
by bella and alice
Summary: A young Xweetok loses her sister and is devistated. She has the uncanny ability to cause trouble and gets invitedt oa prankster a school the perfect place where she belongs. Will she accept? Please read and review. I will continue writing. don't worry.


I went about town no one could see me. The Invisible Xweetok was I. I was always making trouble, I never knew why really. It was just something I enjoyed. Something to pass the time of loss and suffering of my sister. I had lost my sister Janelle last winter to the cold and harsh blizzards. I then started sulking and wandering around Terror Mountain. Which led me to playing pranks and making mischief.

I never hurt anyone. Just myself. I needed and escape for the pain. I had inherited a special ability from my uncle Karal. That was becoming invisible. It helped me create my little fun. But that was when I came home from school one day to find a to find a letter addressed to me on my table. It read:

Dear, Miss Alexandra

We're very sorry to here the loss of your sister. But we have an offer for you. We would like you to take a full scholar ship to the Academy of Wonders and Fun. We have recently sent some of our own students to come and secretly watch you… or may I say, trying to figure out where you have gone for your great gift is invisibility am I right? There are many students who you would fit right in with. Please send a notice of your acceptance or the other way around.

The Academy of Wonders And Fun.

Well in this moment I was almost sure that I just wanted to go, but I didn't want to go and be social. I didn't want to fit right in. I liked being unique. Then there was my sister. We had both promised that if we ever got into a school and got in free we would go. But my sister was not here. And I didn't want to go. I was still a senior in high school. I still had time to think. I could call my parents.

My parents lived Shenkuu. I had moved here when I was a freshman in high school and my sister was a junior.

I picked the phone up and called my parents.

"Hello?" I remembered this voice only to well. My mother.

"Hey mom".

"Alex is that you? It's been so long since we've talked! I am so ecstatic right now! So what do you need? Do you just need to talk? Have something to say? Homework trouble? Do you ne-"

"Mom slow down there! I just need to talk to you about a school I think I may be going to." When my mom got to talking…boy did she talk.

"Oh that's great!! What school is it?" Just until now I forgot that she didn't know about my little sprees on trouble.

"Oh its just an Academy, I forgot the name of it… Sorry mom I guess I have to tell you later" I hoped that was a good cover. I crossed my fingers. Boy I was an idiot forgetting that my parents did not know about my invisible life.

"Oh, well okay honey. Anything else you need?" Yes there was a lot I needed! One my sister. Two I needed to get off the phone and write my letter of denying.

"Mom I need to go study for a quiz." It felt like I was Lying out of my teeth.

"You go do that then. Have a nice day Alex!" The line went dead. She was probably busy with her new TV show or something.

I placed the phone in its holder and went to the kitchen for a snack. If I take this opportunity what will benefit me? Will it help my future? I don't think so. I need to calm down I told myself. I need to prank...

When I was outside of Jena's house I was wondering what kind of prank to pull. Toilet paper the lawn? No, not original enough. How about...Toilet papering her room? This is original and messy. It was decided then. To toilet paper Jena's room. There were no cars in the drive way. Not that it mattered if anyone saw me because I was invisible whenever I wanted. This would be classic.

I thought it best to go to the bathroom first just to get the toilet paper. When I reached the bathroom I walked in and grabbed the toilet paper. But there was something strange about the bathroom. There were books everywhere. In a bathroom... This family was very weird. I then walked to Jena's room toilet paper in hand. Her room was filled with books, magazines, and brochures for college. Besides for the books it was empty except for a Cloud bed and Cloud walls. It was a decent place If you asked me.

I walked over to her nightstand where there was a brochure for the unexpected. Academy of Wonders and Fun. What would she be doing with a brochure there? She was very nice, not at all mean. But her as a prankster? That just did not fit. Why would she go there?

"Alex?"

Oh no. I was caught. I turned and saw Jena there with a confused look on her face. "Uh...Gotta go." I said and then turned invisible and hopped out the window a few steps away. I fell to the ground almost sprain my leg.

"AH!" I cried in pain. I had to get out of here. Even if it would hurt, I would go to a doctor later. I ran with all my might gasping with breath. When I finally reached my apartment. I called the Doctor. He said he would check my tomorrow morning.

As I sat there on on my couch I wondered. What would it be like at a college? Would it be fun? Would it be boring? Then I realized I needed to give myself a break and open myself up to the world and not hide in darkness. That I should accept that I am not alone l like I think I am. This college could help me. I turned to my side table next to the couch and pulled a pad of paper and pen out of the drawer. I wrote saying I accepted.

Dear Academy of Wonder and Fun,

I would like to say I accept your invitation. I am sure I will love it there creating pranks and what not with other neopians. But who's to say I will stay there. All I can say is that I will be arriving in a week's time. Once again thank you.

Alexandra

It felt good getting it over with. I reached over and grabbed and envelope and stuffed the letter in. I told the envelope to send the letter to Academy and it disappeared. I was going but, would I be happy? Maybe I would. I could make friends. Have a fun life. Or I could just go for awhile and then see what happens.

That night I went to bed with a light heart. Knowing I had my life planned out.....well sorta anyways. I sighed remembering that I had a doctors appointment tomorrow. This is going to be fun I thought to myself. At least it is all over I thought to myself. I then drifted to sleep.


End file.
